Just a Touch
by EatMyEggroll
Summary: Craig lives at home with his parents and Ruby and he falls for Tweek. Though he's never seen him. Because he can't. Craig has been blind his whole life and slowly falls for the noises and twitches that he feels from Tweek, the awkward boy behind the counter. Craig visits Tweak Bros Cafe everyday just to listen to Tweek's voice and loves every second of it, hoping for just a touch.
1. Chapter 1

**Eggy Note: **_Good day people! I read over this a few times and it took a while to write but this is just the first chapter so don't worry it's not a cliff hanger! I'm pretty sure there are mistakes but just shh. shh. ah. It's rated M for later chapters! Bye bye!_

* * *

The enthusiasm in his voice made me perk up. It was like the morning caffeine intake for your typical 9 - 5 cubicle worker. he was my caffeine and sometimes without it, I'd go into some sort of withdrawal.

I came to the Tweak Bros. cafe just about everyday. It's been a ritual ever since the first time when my mom was running late and brought me here for a quick coffee. Ever since, my dog led me around and he seemed to really like the kid behind the counter. I did too. The kid behind the counter had a squeaky high pitched voice that was always followed with a slight quiver. he smelled of coffee and scratched at his arms quite a bit, or at least that's what I've heard. He always greeted me, every single day for the past two years.

His greetings were always the best. his parents always tried to greet me but I waved them away until the boy behind the counter did. When he did I always smiled, or at least I think I did. I wasn't ever sure what my face looked like and I wasn't ever sure what anyone looked like. But when he greeted me, I greeted him back and so did Racer, my seeing eye dog.

He asked me what I would like today and I always asked him what he'd recommend just so I could hear him talk more than he should. He always went on about the types of coffees they sold and the cakes the creamers and different kind of blends and grind styles. I think by now I've memorized them all since I listened to him so much. He didn't seem to mind me asking him everyday and everyday seemed to be something different and new. Something I never drank. I didn't' drink coffee but I pretended to when he rolled around to ask if I was enjoying it. If only he knew I came here for him and not the coffee.

Time was my enemy when it came to leaving the cafe. My watch would go off and then Racer would get up and I would have to too. Coffee boy always said goodbye to me and an extra long goodbye to Racer. I was jealous. Not because I wanted him to scratch me behind the ear and give me a high pitched baby voice but because I tried so hard everyday and all I got was a mere goodbye. It was better than nothing though.

I fell for coffee boy when it was my third visit here. It had been raining out and Racer didn't like it so he ran in without me. Coffee boy was worried and came for me. I felt his hand gently touch my shoulder and I tensed up. However he just softly said, "Hey it's raining out, would you like to come in?"

I gave him a nod as he led me, the sound of our feet stepping into puddles was calming as the rain pounded on our shoulders. The feeling of my socks getting soaked in my shoes was unsettling but the air around me changed from damp and cold to warm and cozy. His hands never left my arm and shoulders as he walked me in and to a table. He seated me and I felt his hands leave. The same hands that were touching me just a few minutes ago came back and gently laid against mine. They were warm and inviting.

"Hey I brought you some hot cocoa." He told me.

I smiled and reached out for it and grasped at the ceramic handle, bringing it to my mouth and sipping it. It wasn't hot at all actually. He told me he had put an ice cube in it to cool it down faster so I wouldn't' burn myself and sat across from me. My wet feet accidentally brushed against his work sneakers and I pulled them away. He didn't though. He talked to me about my dog and about the weather. From the noises around us, it seemed like today wasn't busy at all.

I knew I've overstayed when my watch went off and I could just tell it was the dinner beep. I scrambled to put my jacket back on when I felt that same gentle hand lay onto mine.

"I can take you home if you'd like. It's still pretty wet out there and it'd suck if your dog got loose again."

I just stupidly nodded at his offer as he left me for a moment and came back. His hands were now covered in gloves and the sounds of an umbrella opening broke into the silent streets. I held tight to Racer's leash and coffee boys hand was holding mine and the umbrella. Oddly enough, he was holding it over me. From what I could feel, he was a foot shorter than me since my head kept hitting the top of the umbrella as we walked. He constantly apologized and I just told him it was okay. Occasional cars would pass by and the sound of their tires against the wet roads and puddles filled the cold air as Racer led us home. We made it to the steps of my house. I could tell from the fake grass mat that laid in front of our door. I felt him move his hand from mine and right the doorbell. I heard some chairs against hardwood flooring and a childish 'I'll get it'.

The sound of the door creaking open and then a little gasp from Ruby came into the silence. "Mom! Craig's home!"

I heard my moms heels clap against the wood and to the door. I then felt her arms wrap around me. "Oh Craig honey we were so worried about you!"

I felt her hair against my chin move toward the direction of where coffee boy was standing. he nervously shuffled his feet on the concrete.

"Thank you so much for getting Craig back home safely." She cried as I felt her body disappear from mine and felt her presence move onto coffee boy. He nervously replied with you're welcome as a car rolled up into the wet driveway. It was my dad from the way the car door slammed.

"Why the hell were you going out?" he asked, not angrily just a bit loud.

"I wanted to go to the cafe."

"Craig honey we have coffee at home." My mom replied.

"But I like the coffee at the cafe."

"Whatever son, it's alright. Just ask me to send you next time it's raining. I don't want you walking in the rain no more."

I just nodded as I felt coffee boy let out a sigh.

"Well I'm going back to the shop. I hope you folks have a good evening." He said with a smile. I could practically feel his words leave his mouth. "Be careful next time." He patted my back and left. The last thing I heard from him that night was his foot steps against the wet concrete and the slight squished of his shoes.

I had ended the night with smothering myself in my bedsheets, trying to forget about it. The way he held my hand, the occasional squeezes. It was all too much. He was _too_ nice and _too_ sweet and I couldn't help but like him more.

Sadly, two years later I still didn't know his name. After countless days of going back there to ask for what he'd recommend, I had never asked him for his name. The thing was, I never thought his name was that important. It was only important when Ruby asked me his name when I'd take her there. I asked her to ask him but she refused. She noticed very quickly that I wasn't there for the coffee. The tone in my voice always went up a few octaves when he walked over and I always seemed to smile. She brought it up to me numerous times even in the coffee shop. Constantly telling me that I didn't drink coffee and trying to pry into my feelings. I just finally gave in and told her all about it on the walk home.

That's when his name became way too important to me. It was important because I was falling in love with someone I didn't even know. My mom was trying to tell me that it was just infatuation when Ruby told her, but I quickly defended the fact that I'd liked him for two years so it couldn't have just been infatuation.

To be completely honest I was fine with the routine. I was fine with the fact that I didn't know his name and he didn't know mine. I was fine that we didn't know one another personally. I'm sure he was fine with it too.

"Craig, don't you want something more with him?"

I didn't reply. I kept my face buried in my blankets as Ruby sat on the edge of my bed after our visit.

"All you do is order coffee. Don't you want something more than that?"

I shook my head, muffling into the pillow.

"Why not?"

I lifted my head and sat, fiddling with the edges of my blanket. "Because it's fine the way it is. We're acquaintances and that's all we ever will be."

"But you can always change that Craig. I'm sure he'd like to be friends at the very least."

"He wouldn't want to be my friend. No one would. I'm sure he doesn't want to be around a freak like me..."

"Craig..."

"It's true Ruby. It'll be just like high school again. It'll be the same old stuff. I'll try to get close and everything will just fall apart like it always does."

"Well you never know..."

"Don't tell me that I won't know, I know Ruby. _You_ don't know! You don't know what it's like to never see, to be ignored all the time because you can't see. Because everyone thinks you're stupid and that you don't understand all because you can't see..." My voice broke off as I started to cry. The hot tears burning my cheeks as they ran down. "No one wants to be friends with me Ruby...No one."

Guilt eats me inside. It always does when I yelled at Ruby. I knew she only means good. I know she cares for me deeply. I just hated that she didn't know. That I couldn't let her know what it's like. However I'm happy she doesn't know. I'm happy with the fact that she doesn't know what it's like to be belittled. To be talked to as if I didn't understand. To be ignored all the time. To never see the faces of ones that you love.

She remained on the edge of my bed. I could hear her soft breathing as silence enveloped my room. I wanted so badly to reach out to her and apologize. All this pride I've built up just diminished every time this happened. I moved a hand to the indentation of my bed and gently laid a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay. I just wanted to let you know that _he_ even told me he wanted to know more about you."

My face flushed in embarrassment. What did that mean? I squeezed her shoulder and bit my bottom lip. In that moment I felt so selfish. She wants to help me. Help me get to know the guy I've fallen for that I didn't even know.

"So..he _wants_ to know me?"

"Yeah. He said he's happy to talk to you."

"Oh. Well...uh. Does he have a boyfriend?"

"Not that I know of. He said he works a lot so he doesn't have any friends."

"Does he know my name?"

"Nope. And you don't know his. Maybe it's time to introduce yourself to him?"

"Wait. Do you know his name?"

"Of course I do. Now! Since I know my future brother in law's name, you should know your future husband's name!"

My cheeks burned red as I removed my hand from her shoulder and buried myself in the sheets.

"H-How the hell do you even know we're going to get that far? How do you know he even likes me?!"

"I don't. That's the magic of love, Craig. It won't happen if you don't put forth the effort." She bounced on the edge of my bed and giggled.

I turned toward her and laughed with her. "I guess I'll try."

She jumped onto me and laughed more, bouncing on top of me. "Yay! Craig is becoming a big boy now!"

My mom knocked on the wall and Ruby stopped jumping on me. "Honey get off of Craig, he's had a long day."

Ruby sighed and slumped off of me, walking out of my room. I never had long days, but it was the only excuse my mom could give to make Ruby get out of my room.

"Sweetie, dinner is ready if you're hungry."

I yawned and pushed myself out of bed, walking to the doorway and taking my mom's hand to the dinner table. I sat and felt around the table for my fork and grasped it.

"Hey bud."

I turned my head toward my dad.

"My company is going to have a dance for the kids in a month or so. Just wanted to tell you in case you wanted to go or something."

"Of course Craig is going!" Ruby budged in before I could get a word out. I dropped my fork and frowned. I wasn't sure what she was even talking about. "He'll be going with his future husband." she teased.

My face flushed as my mom came over with dinner.

"Honey, quit poking at your brother."

"What? He will I'm sure of it." she giggled. I tugged on the table cloth nervously. I wasn't even sure if my dad knew about my crush on coffee boy, or if he would even approve of it.

"Well that's great then, we don't have to hire a sitter." he replied.

I pulled my head up, giving a confused look. "What?"

"If you're going to the dance then we don't have to get a sitter."

"Who said I was going?"

"Ruby. She just said you'll be going with your future husband."

"Wait wait! I'm not even sure if he'd want to." I stammered, face burning red as I kept my head pointed away from the two. "And..are you even okay with it being a boy?"

I heard from across the table my father shrugging. "Don't matter to me much. As long as my boy is happy."

I was silent for the longest time. All this time I kept hiding my affections for coffee boy and trying to come up with excuses to go to the cafe instead of just spilling out the whole reason why I went.

"So when Ruby says future husband, does this mean you've been going out with a boy your mother and I didn't know about?"

"No no. I haven't even told him my name yet. I don't even know his.."

"Well get on that boy, you only got a month to ask. Can't make him fall in love with you in less than a month, this ain't no fairy tale."

I choked and coughed, covering my mouth. "I will! I will! I will!" My head felt so dizzy and I didn't know how to really feel. All my pent up energy felt as if it was oozing out, everyone was supporting me to try to get coffee boy to like me, disregarding my disability.

I have seemed to practice all night in bed, trying to introduce myself. I tried to imagine how he'd react. Most of his imagined replies were out of disgust which made me feel only worse. Ruby came in a few minutes before bedtime and hung on the edge of my doorframe, gently tapping her fingers on it.

"Craig, I can hear you talking to yourself. I just wanted to let you know that it'll be a-okay. You'll do fine."

I turned away from the door. "You think so?"

"I know so Craig."

"Thanks Ruby." I mumbled into my blanket.

I woke up the next morning and my mom helped me slip on clothes. She gave me a quick pep talk and patted my face, stopping when her hands reached my chin.

"My beautiful boy. I love you so much Craig." Her soft hands gently laid against my cheeks and a kiss was placed on my forehead.

"I love you too, Mom." she embraced me for a moment and then handed me Racer's leash.

"You be careful now honey and if anything happens that you're not comfortable with, call me." She patted my shirt, straightening out the wrinkles.

I just nodded and got up. She guided me to the door and gave me another goodbye kiss on the forehead and I went on my way.

Minutes passed as I practiced to Racer on our way to the Cafe. He gave me long whines in return and I just sighed, walking into the shop. I swallowed my fears when I made my way into the cafe, Racer leading me to my table. I seated myself and rehearsed over what I would say to him. I heard his footsteps coming towards me and I tensed up.

"Good morning!"

"What's your name?!" I practically shouted out towards him, I didn't mean to come off as angry or loud but I couldn't stop myself.

"E-Excuse me?" I seemed to have scared him, his voice quivering as I could feel his body move back.

"W-What's your name? I want to know your name." I tried hard to dilute the water of conversation, trying not to shout.

He didn't reply, instead I felt his hands give me a rectangular piece of plastic. I ran my fingers over it, over a metal pin on the back and then some engraving on the front. I tilted my head in confusion. This wasn't braille, this was something else.

"What does it say?"

"Tweek."

"Tweek." I mimicked.

"Yeah. I'm Tweek."

"I'm Craig." I replied, my fingers continuously running across the plastic. Over the beautiful engraving of such a bizarre name.

"Well it's nice to meet you Craig. Three years and you haven't asked me for my name." He laughed and patted my shoulder. "So what would you like today? Or did you just come for my name?"

I sat back and smiled, my fingers pressing into the plastic. "What would you recommend?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Eggy Note:** Hey this took a long time I'm sorry! ; V; I've had a lack of a computer and such so yeah, I'm sorry!

* * *

I visited the cafe so often, always smiling and awaiting Tweek to say my name. It made me feel better than ever. It always started with 'Good morning' and ended with 'Craig'. The way it rolled off his tongue made it seem so natural. Like he was meant to say my name and I was meant to say his.

"Good morning Craig." he said accompanied by a smile, I always felt it.

"Good morning Tweek." I smiled back.

"Would you like to know what I'd recommend?"

I nodded as he took a seat across from me. "Well today it's pretty long."

"It's okay!"

He explained the specials and I ordered. He always knew how to hint at a conversation afterwards. Even after I had ordered, the cafe was usually empty, or so he told me, so he would sit and talk about his day. I always listened intently. I tapped my fingers against the hardwood table and I could feel his breathing and twitching. I felt the heat of his hand reach out and lay on top of mine. It had been awhile since he touched my hand, I quickly moved it, afraid that I'd ruin such pure fingertips.

"Oh god, I'm sorry."

"No it's not you." I quickly replied, reluctantly putting my hand back.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay...you kept twitching your fingers."

"Oh. No I was tapping them. Sorry."

I felt him smile in the air, his hand only inches away from mine again. I slowly moved mine towards his and once I reached them, I gently touched them as if they were as delicate as glass. He seemed to not mind. I then quickly jumped in my seat when I felt a foot brush against my own. My face felt hot as that same foot pulled away.

"I'm sorry." came from the other end of the table.

"It's okay." I nervously smiled.

I could hear Racer whine. He always did when Tweek and I weren't paying attention to him. He was curled up by our feet, his tail swishing from side to side. I leaned down, moving my hands away from Tweek's and patted Racer, his tail beginning to wag more.

"Well, I'll go get your coffee." He got up, the legs of the chair softly scraping against the tiled floor.

I sighed and ran my hands all over Racer. I could feel him look up at me and a small whine accompanying the stare.

"Sorry about that buddy." I whispered. Racer nudged my hand with his head as I patted his stomach.

Tweek returned with my order and placed it in front of me. "It might be a little hot so be careful." His hands moved away from the mug as I moved my hands back. I purposely searched the table for his hands and once I found them, I brushed against his. He didn't move them. In fact, I could hear a nervous giggle and his fingers twitch against mine.

Most visits had led up to these kind of moments. Where we'd be completely silent while our fingers just gently brushed against one anothers'. He caught on pretty quickly that I didn't drink the coffee he gave me so I had started to offer it to him. Which he always accepted. Our talks would ramble on as he finished my coffee and I always got home before dinner, of course not without a goodbye from Tweek.

I arrived home that evening and threw myself onto my bed, Racer jumping onto the bed and laying beside me.

My visits got progressively longer and longer each day as we talked about life, about ourselves and about the weather. As days progressed, I began to bring along a book. For conversation and to make him atleast noticed that I wasn't some weirdo who came here to talk. To make him think I was somewhat intelligent. He approached me in the morning and sat across from me.

"Good morning, Craig!..What do you have there?" I felt him tilt his head as a small shiver went through me.

"Good morning Tweek. I brought a book today."

"Oh? That's cool! Can I see it?"

I paused for a moment.

"I..I mean can I feel it?"

I pushed the book across the table and laid my hands against the cold wood.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's alright."

It fell back to silence. These were the parts I hated about my visits. I'd get upset over something like him just mentioning sight and we become silent. No way to really work around it. I heard his hands shuffle slightly across the cover and then open the book. We still remained silent.

"Can you read to me?" his voice broke the air as I fidgeted with my fingers.

I lifted my head, reaching across the table for the book. His hands purposely brushed against mine and neither of us moved. Our hands just gently touching. He handed me the book and pulled his hands away.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I smiled at him to reassure him at the least. My hands felt the cover and opened up the book. My fingers skimmed over the pages as I pieced the story together, reading them aloud to Tweek.

My mother walks in, I can tell by her heels. Racer also jumps up from the floor and wags his tail, hitting my leg softly.

"Oh there you are honey." She said as she made her way to us. She patted Racer and wrapped her arms around me. I lifted my head towards her and smiled, Tweek fidgeting beside me and then picking up the chair, moving it away from my mother and I.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Tucker." he laughed nervously.

"Please, call me Laura." My mom's smooth tone grazed over my hair as she kept her hold on me. "And there's nothing to be sorry about Tweek."

Tweek just smiled nervously and sat on the chair. "W-well I guess you came to take Craig home huh?"

"Not in particular. I was wondering if you and your parents wanted to have dinner with us tonight."

Silence.

"Thomas and I would love to treat you and your parents for being so sweet to Craig."

"I..I can ask?" Tweek stumbled across his words as I heard the chair leg scratch against the floor and his footsteps moving away.

My mother let go of me and sat where Tweek had. "You brought your little book to show your friend?"

"Yeah. I think he really likes it. He says it's cool."

"That's so nice." She smiled and laid a hand on top of mine. "Honey, are you sure you want to go to the dance?"

I inhaled a bit. I had totally forgotten about the dance and forgot the whole reason I came here everyday. To know him and to ask him.

"You've only got a few days to ask him. He might be working."

"If he comes to dinner I'll ask." I spat out, quite loudly as I tried to hide my face in my hand.

"Ask what?"

I let out a silent scream in my head, shaking it, hoping my mom wouldn't give it away.

"Oh nothing dear." My mom just smiled.

"Oh. Well I asked my parents and they said sure but they have to leave early tonight."

"Would you be able to stay the night?" I quickly asked and I could feel him smile.

"Of course. I don't have work tomorrow so why not."

My mom squeezed my hand and got up. "Well, I guess it's time for me to get going, get started on dinner."

"You're not taking Craig?"

"I think you two can walk home together like you did when I first met you." She laughed and got down, taking Racer's leash. "You two won't need him bothering you either." My face was flushed red as I tried to keep my head turned away from Tweek and my mom. "I'm just kidding sweetie." she pinched my cheek and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you boys later." and left.

. . .

I held his hand in mine as we made our way home. Our footsteps off beat from one anothers as we walked forward. I stopped for a second when I felt his hand tug at mine.

"I-I'm sorry. Your legs are a little longer than mine so I can't really keep up."

Silence then I bursted out laughing. I knew he was shorter than me however I never really had to walk hand in hand with anyone significantly shorter than me other than my sister.

"No no I should be sorry." I gave his hand a squeeze and began to walk again, taking smaller steps. I didn't mind it, it felt nice actually. To take life at a little slower pace, is what he told me. We made it to my house, hand in hand talking about ourselves. He stopped talking and laughed quietly, coming to a halt, making me stop on my door step.

"Hey champ." A faintly familiar voice called out.

"Hey dad." Tweek's hand fidgeted. "I didn't think you'd be here so early."

"Of course. Besides I wanted to get to know your little friend a little better." I felt a friendly hand reach out and touch mine. I gently shook it and smiled.

"I'm sorry if I never formally introduced myself, I'm Craig."

"Well it's nice to meet you Craig, I'm Richard, Richard Tweak. Your mother was so nice to invite Tweak's mother and I to dinner."

"Oh well it's no big thing." I nervously laughed. Oddly, even if I couldn't see him, I kept my eyes directed away from him, my head looking down at my shoes, belittling myself.

"Ah no need to be so formal." He patted my back as I heard my father call out to us.

"Hey! Get inside the foods waiting and my wife won't let me start eating until everybodys here!"

We laughed as Tweak's parents went ahead. I tried to move forward but was stopped abruptly when Tweek held onto my arm. "Hey, sorry about my parents. I mean..I know you've met them before but not really talked to them and I don't know.. Are they making you feel out of place?"

"Of course not! It's okay Tweek, really!"

I heard his feet shuffle against the concrete and begin moving forward, following behind him. He led me to the table and sat beside me. Ruby's chair on the corner of the table, her foot gently nudging mine. I turned my head away from her and towards Tweek, smiling and ignoring her.

Dinner went well, small talk here and there. A few times Tweek's foot nudged mine as I kept my head low, trying to make sure he wasn't noticing how hot I was feeling. My face was burning up more than usual until I felt a hand on mine on the dining table. I wanted to yelp.

After dinner our parents sat together in the living room chatting one another up. Ruby went into her room to finish up homework and I felt a tug on my sleeve. I moved my head towards the direction and raised a brow. Tweek came close and whispered, "This is boring, let's go somewhere." I mouthed back "Where".

My mother tapped my shoulder and quietly said, "Craig, honey why don't you show Tweek your room?" I remained still as Tweek caught on and tugged on my arm again. My face went red as I got up, leading Tweek to my bedroom.

I sat on the edge of my bed as I heard Tweek fumbling around with things around my room. I never really thought I had an interesting room. Take it, I rarely did anything in it anyway but I guess he found something to occupy himself and somehow entertain me in the process.

"Craig, did you know you had these?" I heard him say as he moved onto the bed beside me, laying a few soft stuffed animals on my arms.

"No, where did you find them?"

"They were sitting on your dresser, getting dusty." he laughed and his arm brushed against mine.

"Oh. Well.." I turned toward him and softly handed the biggest one to him. "Keep this one."

"Why?"

"To remember me." I choked out.

"How could I forget someone like you?" he smiled, my face burned as I gently just pushed the stuffed animal closer to him. He wrapped his arms around it. "Thanks Craig."

I laid all of the other stuffed animals onto my bed and laid back on them. I felt the indentations of my bed press down close to me. Tweek was close. His body shifted on the bed, laying beside me as I felt his arms, still curled around the stuffed animal.

"Hey Tweek." His hair brushed against my bare arms as I lifted his head.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering..if you weren't busy this Saturday..." He tilted his head. "If..You'd like to go to my dad's company dance with me?"

Silence.

Anxiety was eating me up. Maybe I was moving too quickly, was it that? I remained on my back, taking a deep breath, awaiting the word no.

"...I mean! Just as friends. You know?" I quickly added. Trying to make it seem less obvious that I was in love with this kid.

"I'd love to." I heard him muffle into the sheets. I coughed and quickly sat up, my face deepening red, surprised from his answer. He got up with confusion. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's fine, I'm fine! Just inhaled some spit or something."

"Oh. I'm sorry." He gently laid a hand on my arm.

"Don't be." I smiled at him reassuringly as his hand squeezed my arm.

We laid there for awhile, whispering a few times here and there until his mother knocked on the doorframe. "Hey hun, it's time to go."

"Alright mom." The warm body beside me got up from the bed and left an impression. I sat up, a worried stare on my face. I guessed he noticed that I looked a bit devastated with his sudden departure and he made his way back to me. "It'll be alright Craig, I'll see you tomorrow morning.. Right?"

I quickly nodded as I felt his hand squeeze mine one last time before he left. "Goodnight Craig." a giggle followed after and I felt his presence leave the room and the soft goodbyes exchanged from my parents and his and then the closing of the front door.

Every morning after that night the table I sat at had the fuzzy stuffed animal I gave him. Greeted with a delighted good morning from Tweek and then a reminder of how many days left there were until the dance. I always smiled and laughed and was heavily anticipating it.

It was finally the day. I was sitting at the table. I felt so restless. I had a maximum of 3 hours of sleep the night before. I was so nervous. I was worried that he'd back out at the last minute and leave me at the dance alone. I was sweating and rubbing at Racer's leesh.

"Good morning Craig! It's the day!" Tweek giggled and I bit my bottom lip. "Are..Are you alright?"

"I..I'm sorry!" I shouted, my face starting to heat up from embarrassment.

"For what? Craig?"

"You don't have to go to the dance with me if you don't want to!" I started to tear up, getting scared of what he'd think of me now.

"Craig.." He placed his hands onto my shoulders and rubbed them softly. "Craig, I wouldn't want to go to any dance with anybody else but you. I've been waiting for this day forever." He nervously laughed as I covered my face, my cheeks burning up. I felt his hands leave my shoulders as he was now laughing. "I'm sorry for making you so embarrassed Craig! To be honest.. I'm embarrassed too."

I could only laugh back and uncover my face, smiling widely at him. At the end of my visit I received a hug as I went on my merry way out of the door. Racer whined to me as I let out dreamy sighs.

. . .

He came by around 5, already dressed. His parents sat down and talked with mine for a few minutes and left, I couldn't even say a hello.

I fumbled around with my buttons on my shirt, hell I didn't even know what I was really doing to be honest. My mom usually helped me get dressed, but I asked her if I could do it on my own. I heard a knock on my door frame and turned toward it, giving a confused look and a plea for help with my shirt. I heard Tweek giggle and walk over, gently placing his hands on my shirt and undoing all the buttons.

"I tried to do it on my own."

"I can see that." He laughed and began to rebutton from the bottom.

"I wanted you to know that I could do it. Maybe."

"Well atleast you tried." He smiled and let himself press against me as his hands continued to work up the buttons.

"Thank you." I whispered into his hair, brushing against my chin.

"You're more than welcome, Craig."

I felt his hands tugging at my tie, straightening it out. It had been silent all evening when we were getting ready together. I could feel his breathing against my chest as he tied my tie. He patted it when he finished as I stood. I felt him smiling, our cologne lingering in the air between us. I wanted so much to just lean down and lay a kiss against his lips. I could feel the tension between us. I could only imagine him pulling me down with my tie to kiss me.

I felt another tug on my tie, pulling me downwards. Was it this? The moment I wanted? I felt his breath against my lips as I leaned in closer. Then the abrupt sound of Ruby at my bedroom door. She knocked on the frame and tapped her foot.

"Hey you two done in there?"

Tweek turned his head towards her, his breath no longer against my lips as I frowned a bit.

"Yeah! We're done." He laughed nervously, letting go of my tie and walking out of the room.

I could hear a slight snicker from Ruby as she handed me Racer's leash. I was led to the car as Racer jumped in and I scooted beside Ruby, Tweek on the other side of her.

When we made it there, it had mostly been standing around with awkward shuffling of our feet until I felt his hand reach out to mine. Grasping it gently and pulling me his way, both leading Racer and I to wherever he was taking us. I could hear my dad chuckling as I allowed Tweek to lead me somewhere.

We ended up at a table. Sitting inches from one another and the music blaring as his feet brushed against mine. I kept my face hidden away, trying not to show any sort of embarrassment.

We had mostly sat around and talked. I made him laugh quite a bit, a little smidge of nervousness in each one. The dance had been coming to an end and I could feel my parents eyes on us. We hadn't moved all evening and I seemed so out of place. I didn't know why I agreed to come to the dance. I mean, first off, I'm blind and don't have a clue how to dance or what dancing is. I felt a soft touch on my hand and a nudge.

"Hey..Do you wanna dance?"

"Dance?"

"Yeah." I could feel him smiling as he talked.

"I don't know how."

"Neither do I." he laughed and squeezed my hand, getting up from his seat. "C'mon, it'll be fun. We can both learn or at least look stupid together."

My heart skipped a beat with the music as I got up. He led me to the dance floor, which was sleek and a completely different ground than the carpet we had just been on a few seconds ago. The music slowed when we got onto the dance floor, he led my hands to his waist and told me just to hold them there. I felt his arms slide up mine and rest his hands on my shoulders.

We had no rhythm. I stepped on his feet a few times and he stepped on mine. I could feel us slowly moving in a circle as we constantly apologized to each other from stepping on one anothers feet. His apologies were always followed with a giggle and when he laughed, I did too. My hands gently squeezed his waist as we began to gain a pattern together. No longer stepping on one anothers feet however bumping knees and mis-stepping. I brought him closer to me and his head rested against my chest. We kept laughing as our steps got messier and we wound up on the floor.

My parents came in when we fell together and took us back to our seats. Him and I didn't stop laughing, his hands on mine. Our night had ended after a few more minutes of non-contextual giggling and our feet brushing against one anothers.

It was a quiet ride home, I sat on one side, Tweek on the other and Ruby in between us. We arrived at Tweek's house and he left with a thank you. My heart was warm and I felt so fuzzy, I wanted everyday to end like this. A laughing mess with him. Ruby spoke up, touching my arm.

"I saw you two dancing! Did you kiss him?"

My mouth was left agape when I tried to answer, my mother quickly interjected. "Ruby don't talk about that stuff. Craig, Tweek seems like a sweet boy. Did you have fun?"

"That's a dumb question to ask." Ruby muttered.

"Yeah I had lots of fun."

"I'm glad you did, son." My dad replied. "You two seemed to be enjoying yourself."

Just thinking back on it made me smile. I couldn't help it, the sound of his laugh and his grip on my shoulders gave me weak knees. They were the reason I fell into a deeper pit of loving him.

"Yeah.."

We arrived home and I walked to my room, removing all of my clothing. All the buttoning that Tweek had done for me and the tie that he tugged on. The tie that made my chance so much closer to touching him just a little. I laid in bed, wrapping myself in blankets and closing my eyes. I dreamt of him. I imagined him pressed up against my chest as we were dancing again. I wanted it again. I became hungry for his attention. I wanted to feel him more than I did tonight. I shook off the feeling as I faded into deeper sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! Sorry this also took very long to update but I hope you enjoy this chapter! C: Please tell me what you thought!_

* * *

We started to hang out more in mid-spring. His shifts at work became shorter and after work we'd walk to the park and just sit and enjoy the cool breeze that was swept from Stark's pond towards us. We sat with our knees touching and his hand on top of mine. I brought my braille books along every single day because he enjoyed hearing me read to him. Not that it was very interesting, it was usually just the regular books but written in braille. However I enjoyed it when I guided his hands against the pages as he tried his hardest to imagine what I'd read to him.

Today was different however. Today I closed the book in the middle of our reading session and set it to the side, sighing.

"What wrong?" Tweek's hand squeezed mine.

"What does the world look like?"

He didn't answer.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what does the world look like in your eyes?"

"Well...It's colourful."

I stared at him in confusion, tilting my head and giving him a worrisom look.

"Like..." I felt his knees leave from beside me and return, putting something in my hand. "This is a leaf. They're green."

"Green." I repeated lowly, feeling the veins of the leaf, the way it webbed out and came to a point.

"Green is like.. The feeling when you feel okay. Like when you're not sad or happy but you just feel okay for once. Do you know what I mean?"

I nodded. From his description it seems like I felt 'green' a lot before I met him.

"There's a vast blue space called the sky. Blue is the colour when you feel sad. Like when your chest gets tight and you can barely breathe."

I just looked at him in shock, it seemed like 'blue' wasn't a very great colour.

"And in the sky, you wouldn't believe it but there's a huge round thing that gives us light."

I gave him a somewhat horrified look.

"Yeah.. I mean when I explain it like that it sounds terrible but it's actually great. It's a star and it's yellow... Yellow is the feeling when you're happy. The feeling I get when I'm hanging out with you." I felt him lean his shoulder against mine.

My stomach twisted when he leaned into me. "I wish I could see it."

He didn't respond. His hands just moved back onto mine and squeezed them tightly. I could feel he was uncomfortable with the question so we brushed it off. He then slowly lifted my hands and kissed them. I didn't know exactly why. It just happened, but I really couldn't complain. I cound feel his hot cheeks press against the back of my hand as I closed my eyes, a clear rush of blood to my face. He told me that it was because he was just so amazed. Amazed with what I can do with just a touch.

After an hour passed, I could feel the chill setting in. He told me about the sunset and the stars and how he loved them so much. He told me about the twinkles in the sky and how sometimes they'll shoot across the sky and you can make wishes and if you wished hard enough they'd come true. His thumb brushed against mine as we held hands. I could feel that he was in love with what I couldn't see so in response I just closed my eyes and tried to imagine us here right now, alone. Just living.

"Hey Tweek?.."

"Yeah?"

"What do I look like?" I asked, my hand squeezing his as we sat on the bench.

He didn't respond quickly, just taking his time to formulate an answer. "You look like Craig." He replied. I didn't respond for a second.

"Then what do you look like?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because I want to know."

"How would you know?"

"I don't know..."

"Here." He said as the hand that was wrapped in mine moved toward his face. The back of my hand brushed against his face and over his lips. I could feel his eyes close and his lips gently kiss my hand. The slight gust of air from his nose tickled me. He cupped my hands and laid them against his cold cheeks.

"Your hands are very warm." he whispered, trying to make me forget about my own question.

There were always so many questions that always went unanswered though but I didn't have a problem with that. Sometimes it was best that I didn't know.

"Craig."

"Hm?"

"Please always remember me."

He squeezed my hands as I felt his body move upwards, my hands slid from his cheeks as I was pulled up with him. I was baffled by what he had said to me. How was I supposed to ever forget someone like him? So I didn't respond.

We began walking home, our footsteps gradually transitioning into the same steps; moving in pace with one another perfectly. We reached my house and he said his goodbyes. Ever since we started hanging out more often, he started to give me longer farewells than to my dog like he used to. I was happy.

. . .

The soft indentation in my bed beside me was occupied by Tweek. He radiated heat and being so close to him made me nervous. He was reading out loud to me, stories that he's written; things I couldn't read on my own. Some of the stories were so happy. He told me those were his recent stories. They were about two boys having fun; he talked a lot about how one of the boys was so amazing in every single way. Hinting he was in love with this boy character. I felt jealousy but just smiled instead.

It had gotten late and my parents were in bed. I heard them say their goodnights; not concerned that Tweek was still here. Tweek continued to read his stories outloud; anything from his mouth sounded so sweet to me.

The boy he loved was so magical. The stories progressed into long paragraphs describing the boy. He was tall and handsome with striking eyes. A look that gave everyone the chills. He described him as a beautiful boy in blue. However this didn't last long as the stories got darker. The boy in blue didn't seem to be a lover anymore, he came to be a memory. Tweek's voice cracked which broke my heart. The other boy who was friends with the boy in blue was crying; reaching out for him in every single way. Tweek was now sobbing, not even continuing to talk.

I reached out to touch him, my hand just softly brushing against his. I quickly retracted my arm, as if I had been burned. I didn't want to overstep my boundaries. It had always been him to grab my hand first. I was scared. I swallowed my fear and reached out again, wrapping my hands around his and pulling them close.

The boy in green was in my bed as a boy in blue held his hand. He didn't need to explain the story. I had already caught on that it was about him and I. I wasn't sure where he had gotten the idea that I would walk away from him though. To me, it was the other way around. I would've been the boy in green; reaching out as he walked away. I didn't want Tweek to leave me, not without a confirmation that I'd be able to talk; to feel him ever again. He continued to sob and repeated the words, "Please don't forget about me."

Those words branded into my brain as I squeezed his hands tighter. I couldn't cry with him but I felt exactly how he did. I moved my hands towards his tear stained cheeks and laid them there as the tears rolled down his cheeks and into the cracks of my fingers.

"How could I ever forget someone like you?" I quoted him from the other night.

The tears only kept rolling as his hands moved up to mine, settling on top as he cried.

We never really spoke about that night anymore. There was no explaination on why he didn't want me to ever forget about him. Since he was always in my mind no matter what. It became a weight off my shoulders when I realized that he wanted me around as much as I wanted him around.

. . .

We had hung out at my house a lot and though it was great; he wanted to show me somewhere new. I heard the jingling of keys and the unlock of a door. Tweek had said he was taking me to his house today. I was excited yet nervous.

I was a bit glad that his parents weren't home; I had met his parents formally once but I felt as if I left a bad impression. I wasn't as talkative as I'd like to have been and I didn't really prove to them that I was protective of Tweek in anyway. Of course I liked him a lot but I wasn't sure in what way I was supposed to show them that I was worthy enough to be with their son. Tweek had continuously reiterated to me that they thought I was nice and liked me but I couldn't help feeling as if I wasn't good enough.

He told me we could do things that he wanted to do. When he said that, I wasn't sure of what he meant. Was he implying that he didn't like reading with me or describing the scenery? I felt his hand wrap around mine as he pulled me into his house as I was lost in thought. I was led up some stairs, one step at a time and down a hall where I felt a wave of a familiar coffee scent sting my nose. I wrinkled my nose as I walked in, he must've taken it for distaste and opened a window.

"Sorry about the smell."

"No it's okay. I like it." I tried to smile. I loved the way he smelled and now I knew where he got such a scent.

The cool air blew into his room as I could hear the cotton curtains tapping against the framing of the window and then his hand grasp at mine.

"So what did you want to do?"

He remained quiet as I felt him bring my hands up to his lips and lay a gentle kiss on them and then lay them against his cheeks.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

I was taken back a bit, my cheeks enveloped in the red feelings as I felt his soft breathing. "Why?"

"I don't know. So you can see my lips?"

I didn't move as I could feel my lips quivering. So badly have I wanted a single kiss from him but I had been so caught up in learning about the world in his eyes that I had forgotten. Sure kisses and touching weren't everything but it was something I held dear to me. Just the sensation and the tiny electrical shocks I got from touching a bare patch of skin that had been touched by no other. It made me feel special. It made me feel as if we had kept ourselves for one another and made me know that I just wasn't in love with what he sounded like, but I loved how he felt like.

I leaned down to what I had estimated his face to be, off by a few inches as I opened my mouth. "Can I kiss you?" I repeated his question.

He smiled, I felt it as he squeezed my hands against his cheeks and pressed his lips against mine. He pulled away and laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry."

"For?" I smiled.

"I'm not a good kisser.."

"Neither am I. But we can both learn or look stupid together."

He gasped and laughed, giving a light tap against my shoulder and moved his hands to wrap around my torso.

"Do you want me to tell you what you and I look like?"

"Didn't you say I look like 'Craig' and your look doesn't matter?"

"Well. That was because I didn't know how to describe myself so you would know.."

"Now you do?"

"Yeah." A long pause filled the air as he pulled me onto his bed, making me lay on my back as he crawled beside me and huffed. "You have short black hair." He said, his fingers weaving through it. "Black is like that feeling when..you're afraid. That something bad might happen but your hair isn't a bad black. It's dark but makes me know that everything will be okay. It makes me feel safe."

I gulped as his fingers traced circles on my scalp and then danced their ways down to my cheeks.

"Your eyes are icy blue. Blue like when the cold nibbles at your nose." He proceeded to gently pinch my nose, giggling.

I laughed, grabbing at his hands and gently squeezing them. "Did you get all these metaphors from your dad?"

"Maybe." I could feel him smile. "You're a beautiful boy in blue Craig.."

I could only smile in response.

"Didn't you say blue was when you are crying and can't breathe?"

"You're a different kind of blue. The dark blue in the sky that wraps around you and is the ray of light in my life."

. . .

He led my hands against his shoulders and chest. I didn't know what was happening. All I knew was that my cheeks were burning. His skin was littered with goosebumps as my fingers gently brushed over in areas he led my hands to. I then felt him pull them away and a pair of lips on the corner of mine.

We had started touching more. Hands exploring skin that's never been touched before. I wasn't quite sure how it started but I knew that I could feel how he looked like. He had beautiful long lashes that cascaded above beautiful wide eyes with a slight gaunt face to accompany it. Everything about him was beautiful. To me, he was my beautiful boy in green. But not the okay feeling green; a green that was inmistakable and unforgettable. A green that I wanted painted on all the walls. I couldn't see green but that is how I imagine my green.

He told me about the freckles scattered against his face and body. How they were like the stars that he told me about the other night. They trickled all over his body and he guided my hand to poke at just about every single one he'd let me touch. I leaned in closer, minimizing the space between us as I could feel his warm breath in the air that we shared.

"I wish I could see you..." I managed to say quietly.

"You do see me." He replied, his smaller hands wrapped around mine.

"I want to see you with my eyes."

"You see me more than with your eyes Craig." He whispered as he led my hands against his chest. I felt it. The beating in his chest that made mine thump harder.

My hands roamed freely as his hands moved against me. His touches were soft like his voice and made me shiver. My hands splayed against his chest as he moved close to me. Our legs intertwined as I felt his body heat move closer.

We had never established a definied relationship between us but we kept it secret. A quite little unspoken thing that only could be shared with the two of us. He whispered quietly in order not to gain attention from my parents in the other room. The sweetest words came from his mouth; always accompanied with a kiss.

A lot of people say that when someone you love whispered, they're 'sweet nothings' but nothing about this was nothing. This was everything. The way his lips moved against my fingers with each word he spoke. The small vibrations I felt on his chest when he breathed. Sweet everythings.

I took in the familiar condensation of his hot breath near me. My fingers danced along his arm and to his cheeks. They were slim and I could feel his cheekbones through them. My fingertips moved over his small pointed nose and onto his lips. He puckered them and kissed my fingers. Again, sweet everything.

I didn't ever understand how he was one person yet everything to me. Was it the security he gave me? The way he approached me? Maybe the way he talked to me. As if I wasn't blind or disabled. Maybe it was because I felt important. It seems that when you're blind, people around you are blind too. They tend to forget you exist because you don't know that they exist. All you hear are sounds and all you feel are things that hit you on accident. But everything he's made me feel is not an accident. It was purposeful because he's made it purposeful.

I was lost in thought until I felt the body heat move away. These were the times that I hated. When he left. I didn't know where he went or why but I assumed it was when he was tired of me. Tired of seeing my lifeless eyes, the boring conversations and the unbreakable silence.

The only thing he said to me every time he left was "I'll see you tomorrow."

I didn't know how to ever respond when he said that. How about. "I'll feel you tomorrow." or "I'll smell you tomorrow." Endless possibilities of what I could respond with because I simply cannot 'see' him tomorrow.

I heard his goodbyes to my parents and Ruby and then a shut of the front door. I usually stayed in bed when he left, trying to absorb his scent and the remnants of his body heat in the sheets. The tinge of stale coffee stained the bedsheets I was laying in.

I wished he never left. It reminded me of how the boy in blue left. I always assumed he would go off somewhere better. To someone else who knew how to keep a conversation. Someone who knew what colours were. Someone who could see and actually appreciate what he looked like. All I had was the way he sounded, the movements he made, the awkward jerking and shuddering of his teeth every once and a while. All I had was his smell and the touchings, the feelings.

I pulled myself out of bed and shuffled out of my room. The house had been the only thing I've explored enough to know where I was going and my family made sure nothing was out of place so I wouldn't hurt myself somehow. I moved to the couch where I found my mom, curled up with a book. I've become accustomed to pulling myself beside her as she read to me occasionally. Some days the books would be raunchy sex scenes and then some would be the cliche love stories. I didn't mind any of them, I rarely listened to be honest.

I curled up beside her and an inviting arm wrapped around me. She was shorter than me by about half a foot, yet taller than Tweek. Her perfect manicured nails gently ran against my arm as I felt her cheeks pull up into a smile.

"How was hanging out with Tweek?"

"The same as everyday."

"Honey if you think it's boring he doesn't have to come over." She gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"It's not that it's boring. I love it but I hate it when he leaves."

"Well he has parents to get home to, just like you." She pinched my cheek softly and kissed my forehead.

"I know... But what if he's sick of me? What if he leaves and goes off to another persons house? Someone who can see? I just want to know where he goes..."

"Baby, you're just worrying too much. I'm sure he goes straight home. Don't keep worrying if he likes you or not. I'm sure he does because why else would he keep coming back everyday?"

"What if he just feels bad for me?"

"Craig...stop it. He comes here every day with a smile and leaves here with a smile."

"I wish I could see it..."

"You can feel it. Which is ten times better Craig. Trust me."


End file.
